


Incubus night

by Megaladon22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaladon22/pseuds/Megaladon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus night

I feel..heavy. I want to open my eyes. But i cant. I feel the silky sheets around me. Its far more luxerious than my own bed. My own bed... this isnt my bed!  
My senses jerk me awake. I sit up quickly and make myself dizzy.  
Suddenly two warm hands are on me, gently laying me back down. My skin rises with goosebumps at his touch. Yet i cannot see his face.  
"Where am I?.." i manage to squeak out.  
"You are safe in my home."  
I try to sit up again. "Why the hell am i here!?" I say more forcefully.  
His deep voice speaks again, "My dear, I am a succubus. And you are my special guest tonight. In order for this to work best for the both of us, you need to feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."  
What the hell am i supposed to say to that..?! The fog is lifting from my head. The heaviness in my limbs wearing off. Maybe i could run..  
"Dont bother running. Theres nowhere to run to. Im sure the sedative i gave you to get you here is wearing off by now." He says as if reading my thoughts. "Are you ready?"  
The goosebumps are back with avengence. He's coming closer into the light. My breath hitches at the sight of him.  
Strong jaw, dark hair, peircing amber eyes shaped like almonds. Im not sure if im more nervous or excited at the thought of him wanting to pleasure me! Of all people. Plain old me.  
His hand slides up the side of my thigh to the band of my pants. I can feel the heat of his palm through my thin yoga pants. He pulls my yogas off in one swift motion. All thats left is my panties. Im suddenly so self conscious. He eyes me hungrily.  
He touches my hip then drags his fingers up my sides taking my tank top with him. Suddenly my shirt is gone and im left almost completely naked before this godlike man. His every touch makes me want to moan. What should i do..  
He leans down and gently kisses me. My arms are suddenly working again because they somehow end up around his neck. He breaks the kiss and begins to kiss my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my ear. His hands touch my bra clasp and i arch so he can easily remove it. My heavy breasts finally free, he takes one into his mouth and toys with my other nipple. I buck beneath his weight wanting so much more. He kisses down my chest and stomach but stops at my panty line.  
He looks up at my and our eyes meet. My cheeks flush. But i dont care. Much too slowly he removes my panties. Im self consicous again, but he easily opens my legs and situates himself between them. His lips wrap around my clit and he begins to suck. I cant help it. I shamelessly moan. His tongue darts out to flick my sensitive nub making my hips buck. Two fingers are suddenly in my vagina. They are long and strong. They curl and hit my g-spot causing more gasps and moans.  
"Please.. more..!" I plead suddenly finding my voice.  
He sits ups, removing his fingers and tongue. My momentary disappointment was replaced by anticipation as his thick member is pressing against my small entrance. He slowly thrusts forward stretching my walls. I gasp as he hits my inner walls. His warm hands guide my legs up over my head. He presses into them for leverage. Then begins to pound hard and slow into. Followed by my satisfied groan each time. I could feel the coil inside me begin to tighten.  
"Faster.."  
His pace begins to slap my breasts together. Its a mix of pleasure and pain. I hear him moan and my insides melt. I moan too. Im desperate for release.  
He pulls out. Before i can protest hes flipping me over and roughly pulling my ass high up to meet his waist. He holds my hips and positions himself. Then thrusts into me again. He is pentrating even deeper and i cannot control my voice anymore. I dont care. I just want release. He leans over me and uses one hand to rub my clit in circles. Im so wet. Im sure his hand will be slick.  
His pace is frantic now. His face looks strained. Oh my god im going to cum. I hear him groan. My walls tighten around him. I cry out. And finally.. the coild releases and a shower of electricity bursts from my center as i hit my climax. My legs shake involuntarily.  
He stops thrusting and i feel him pull out.  
I watch as he grunts and cums all over the bed. I find myself wondering what it tastes like....  
I collapse onto the bed and so does he. His skin looks like its glowing and he pants. My body is still buzzing with aflerglow.  
"Is my guest ready to go home now?" He asks bluntly.  
"...Do i have to?" I ask sinfully.  
He grins the most enticing grin. "Of course not."  
Its going to be a long night...


End file.
